Beautiful scarleticia
by Geisha Bre
Summary: Millich just ran into a little drama with the beautiful scarleticia now on a journey for a new "crib". Rated R cus I'm not sure where im going with this...after all this may include yaoi!


Oh, the beautiful Scarleticia, how I've missed you so. My life has been ever so…sorrowful, if you will. I remember fondly the aroma of the fragrant roses of Evan all the cryptic colors of the dahlias, every golden whisk of pollen commending into the heavens! Oh…how I love you, you are so ces'te beau! It's been a while since I've been back; it was since I was released from Barbarosa's dark rune. Though my life has changed drastically, my respect for the former king of the Scarlet moon Empire remains. I suppose I betrayed him, but not nearly as much as he betrayed his darling wife. Well you see the McDohl boy defeated my Gorgeous Floral weapon, he was at the verge of killing me but simply he released the dark rune from my hand. He had the right to put me to rest; after all I did kill his beloved caretaker Gremio with flesh eating spores. McDohl allowed me to join his rebel army against the Scarlet Moon Empire, Something told me to go…so I did knowing I'd have a home to go back to. We fought wars they were bloody and vile! The rebel army won and the old Empire fell to its knees. McDohl and his allies celebrated the victory, and they began to rebuild the Capital, Gregminster. I journeyed to my home, that lovely place of colors and flowers, ah, free at last. Well I was on my way going by Tien, all avid haters of moi, Millich Oppenheimer! Then across those infernal plains oh what a dreadful walk! Then…ASHES! My beautiful Scarleticia had been burned to the ground…so many emotions I simply broke. Eventually Vincent DeBoulle stopped by to visit me, I was sitting in the ashes, and I must have been there for days! Vincent brought me to the rebel castle where McDohl was; he helped me decide what to do with myself. I began planting flowers all around the Capital and rebel castle (Toran) soon there were once again flowers blooming everywhere. In Gregminster I do have a small home full of my stunning clothes but its not enough…so I decided to go on an adventure to find the most beautiful home (suggested by Natalie). I'll also find many adoring fans! How could they resist my keen sense of chic!

I'm now in Rootville, I was invited by Queen Asellus, of the mystics, to a ball in Chateau Aiguile. Rootville is the star of Mystic (The world of "the moon"), it is one of the largest cities there! Oh, and I got the pleasure of being in the super trendy hotel and suite, Loveless 22137! I of course will go shopping for hours; after all I do have the funds! So I stroll down the avenue viewing the towering buildings, much like a retro version of the fabled city of Lumina. In my nomadic search for vogue I came across this very tasteful young woman by the name of "Gina" she has agreed to make me an outfit for the ball tonight.

As you may not know, loves, Rootville is eternally dark making it difficult to determine day and night. Though it bothers me, as there are still flowers growing marvelously all about Facinaturu (The area including Chateau Aiguile, and Rootville)! This city is infinitely charming, I suppose it's thanks to the "Charm lords" that had ruled before the revolutionary, Asellus. I knew of Orlouge, he was known to be very striking, and at the same time, he and the other "Mystics", were very eccentric. Such as the stories of him kidnapping a girl from outside of Facinaturu, and of having dozens of wives then concealing them in coffins when he's done. And then of course there were his creepy rituals, ones that would seem vampiric to some. I know not the story of how Asellus came to be a Charm lord, but I know she is certainly fit to be one.

I'm not sure what this ball is in celebration of, though I'm sure it pertains to fashion, or flowers, or some other form of expertise I could provide. Perhaps she's building something grand, and outlandish? Oh, how fabulous that I can be a part of the construction of a pre-capital! I will surely give them the most elaborate and lovely designs!

My outfit must be completed by now; I'll have to go check. I stroll in…noticing all the excess materials lying about. Ahem, madam? I say with such an unbearable lisp, she nods and takes out from a drawer a bizarre tight suit with flowery frills on each end, with a boa showing off neon blue feathers. The suit was black with blue pinstripes and the top was very light and form fitting, the under garb was a blue mesh halter-top with loads of glitter. The shoes were sleek platforms that had wide black and blue stripes across vertically. I was revolted by the disgusting suit and spit on it! What an insulting gesture, she should be beheaded for the mis-creation of that…thing!

I stormed out of the building and threw a nearby torch at it. I swear by my sword, Marguerite, you will never design clothes AGAIN!!!

At that point the ball would begin shortly, so I trotted off to attend. The gates, as if awaiting my presence opened instantaneously, how fetch! My word, the place is an artistic marvel, Roses glowing with iridescent lights, thorns, stems, and darkly colored platforms, commending towards each other into spires. Bridges and gazebos constructed of stems and thorns, vintage tapestries and rugs and art everywhere! It was almost as if I overdosed on beauty, I was about to faint, how could I ever create something as beautiful as this? Oh my, wasn't I in a jam! I rushed quietly to what seemed to be the center of the ball's attention. Again doors opened magically for me; there were hundreds of people, maybe thousands! Could they really use these many people to construct another Chateau Aiguile? This seems impudent; my respect for Lord Asellus suddenly dropped ten points. Every body had room it seemed, which baffles me, out of the blue I realize what a gargantuan ball room this is, it looks about equal to my view of the entire estate! Some danced, some ate, some performed, etc. I wandered about; looking for familiar faces…hmmm this seems unlikely. Ah the champagne! Oh, it's a lovely produce from Gregminster! It's delicate, yet also has a rigid flavor to it, perhaps some salt to test it? I suppose that is the nature of people now a day, never trusting. As I now wander around cluelessly, I feel a bit more confident and refined, I was a star walking down a red carpet, with my lovely glass of champagne, I head towards the end. There was a stage with beautiful flowers overflowing the ground around it, there stood…Viki?! How utterly strange, was she to help with the designing, ugh, how vile! Suddenly she speaks. "Good lords and ladies, if you will the subject at hand shall commence" she fluttered about cluelessly, "The prince has awoken!" Prince? What? Stupid Viki…she must always ruin everything for everyone! Oh…she has more… "And I have been chosen to be his bride!" The people explode with shock, and horror, and excitement, and god knows what else! To be continued…


End file.
